


Sinfonía demoníaca N°13

by Nowhere_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Español | Spanish, Human, Hurt, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Writer/pseuds/Nowhere_Writer
Summary: Cuida tu alma porque ese demonio puede enloquecer los sentidos con su música infernal.





	1. El llamado del demonio I

Esa noche el único susurro que fluía era aquel ofrecido por la fría brisa nocturna. El hombre amodorrado se mantenía suspirando con los párpados sellados en su totalidad mientras lo conservaba cálido una gruesa manta. Apenas resonaba en la alcoba el latido de su corazón y su ligera respiración. La serenidad parecía imperar allí, no obstante, desde las sombras, unos ojos extraños contemplaban el cuerpo que yacía sobre aquel acogedor aposento.

El ser se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Examinó la vela gastada encima del buró de madera, ya no percibió aroma de parafina en el aire ni rastro de humo. En cuestión de instantes, simplemente con desearlo, encendió el pabilo de la vela, deshaciéndose así de la lobreguez total del lugar. La pequeña llama iluminó el rostro del vulnerable humano, el ente ante ello se mantuvo inexpresivo, frío y calculador. Habría de admitir para sus adentros que entre los mortales existían ciertos individuos poseedores de rasgos excepcionales, mas ese que reposaba justo frente él tenía la faz más singular que podría haber admirado.

Hasta ahora ningún humano lo había provocado, así como ningún alma que estuviera contenida en uno de esos cuerpos frágiles y fáciles de corromper por la senectud. Para él eran meramente seres desechables; tan vanos como un recipiente que se rompe o deteriora. No acostumbraba acecharlos como los demás entes que vagaban por la Tierra, pues, su olor, desaseo, costumbres y caras le repugnaban, además de hastiarle en demasía lo vacíos de esencia que se encontraban. Sin embargo, este sujeto tenía algo embelesador, lo notó tan rápido como había captado su esencia mientras iba andando bajo la luz de la luna en una de las callejuelas de Ancona, entonces confirmó lo extraordinaria que era la presa a su alcance. Tan grande era su intriga que había decidido seguirlo hasta su hogar e introducirse en su alcoba. Estuvo observando cauteloso desde la profunda penumbra hasta que, tres horas después de la media noche, dejó de encubrirse en la opacidad y avanzó hasta él.

En ese mismo momento, un aroma dulzón flotaba en el aire mezclándose con el calor que emanaba de la candela. Sonrió sólo un poco, pues ahora había comprobado que poseía un alma y corazón por demás exquisitos; su olor lo ratificaba. Sin vacilar, sus largas uñas tentaron la mejilla del joven hombre, él cual no tardó en responder abriendo sus ojos.

—Dime tu nombre —ordenó al tiempo que mostraba semblante severo.

Él conocía su nombre sin que lo pronunciara; él lo sabía todo ya, no obstante, ansiaba presenciar la obediencia de su víctima. Él, demostrando paciencia, aguardó hasta recibir una respuesta; la replica llegó primero a modo de mirada.

Aquellas cuencas azules hacían reminiscencia al cielo que estaba a punto de negarle, mas éstas lo observaban sin temor alguno; abundaba en su interior curiosidad.

—Erwin Smith —elevó la vista para estudiar al demonio.

Esos orbes oscuros lo hipnotizaban. Su conciencia estaba ahí, esfumándose de poco en poco al no apartar su mirada. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que, por fin, regresó a sí mismo y se acomodó para sentarse sobre el colchón. El ser apreciaba sus movimientos en silencio. Deseaba infringirle temor, así que alargó su mano y colocó el dedo índice debajo de la barbilla del mortal, luego encajó un poco la punta de su afilada uña. Erwin incluso pensó, una vez teniéndolas cerca, que éstas se asemejaban a las garras de un animal salvaje. Fue entonces cuando el espacio personal dejó de existir, pues, sin recato alguno, el ser sobrenatural se aproximó a su rostro.

—¿Quisieras hacer un trato conmigo, Smith? —levantó con un dedo el mentón del hombre—. Yo puedo concederte cualquier cosa que añores, tu mayor anhelo estará a tu alcance a cambio de un simple e insignificante intercambio... —sonrió como si le estuviese contando el chiste más hilarante del universo.

—Anhelas mi alma, ¿no es así? —la serenidad que impregnó en aquella pregunta maravillaba.

—Y también tu cuerpo.

El humano conservó su aspecto calmado a pesar de que comenzaba a analizar la situación, la cual no era favorecedora para él. En su mente planteó la posibilidad de que siendo un ser maligno éste podría tomar a la fuerza su alma o intentar cualquier truco peor para conseguir lo que planeaba, por el contrario, si se sometía al trato, al menos obtendría algo a cambio. Además, esas ansias de escudriño que aguardaban en su interior no serían satisfechas si no accedía; no descubriría qué era capaz de hacer un verdadero demonio más allá de lo que contaba la iglesia.

—Acepto —la entereza en su respuesta era clara.

—Bien —pronunció sin reflejar su desconcierto, pues, esperaba mayor resistencia—. Tus remordimientos no tardarán en aparecer, inútil mortal —susurró en su oído, pero el otro permaneció impávido.

En el rostro de Levi se formó una mueca. La razón era bastante simple: le causaba enfado que ese humano actuara tan imperturbable y estoico ante él. Así que, estando aún cerca de su oreja, utilizó sus fauces para morder el tierno lóbulo de ésta, provocando que un blandido jadeo escapara de los labios del hombre. "Oh, nada mal...", pensó de inmediato al captar el sonido.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Smith? —inquirió. Exhibía una ligera faceta engatusadora al hablar.

Erwin se apartó de la cama y procedió a levantarse. Caminó, con los pies desnudos, hasta un mueble donde acomodaba el violín que tocaba en teatros de la gran ciudad. Le apetecía escuchar una bella melodía a cambio de entregar su alma, a decir verdad, incluso le parecía bastante justo un trato así. En cuestión de segundos, regresó con el instrumento en mano hasta entregarlo al demonio, quien continuaba reposando con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

—Se supone eres capaz incluso de lo imposible, por lo cual, como única petición quiero que ejecutes la pieza más preciosa que puedas de tocar —disimuló su semblante desafiante al responder.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, tomó el instrumento con expresión irritada y colocó la parte inferior del violín sobre su hombro. Apoyó su barbilla en la mentonera sin apartar la vista, ni dejar de maldecir esos fanales zarcos tan apacibles que lo contemplaban. "¿Qué clase de humano es este?", cuestionó desconcertado. La nula codicia que demostraba esa persona de suave faz lo hacía interesarse más. Un humano común demandaría un mayor beneficio, aun si eso significaba provocarles conflictos a otros individuos. Sin embargo... una idea maliciosa le cruzó por la mente; él podía ser quien lo llevará al borde, quien lo convirtiera en un pecador y le arrebatara esa aura de modesta bondad, de cualquier forma, no lo corroería en realidad, pues, aquel hombre no era tan bondadoso si en primera instancia había accedido a un trato con él.

—Toma el arco para jalar las cuerdas —explicó. Mostró gentileza al entregar el objeto.

—Sé cómo tocar esta mierda —frunció sus delineadas cejas—. Sólo cállate y escucha —le indicó áspero.

Acató la indicación tomando lugar junto al ser. Vio como los delgados dedos sostenían el arco y pronto advirtió que colocaba las manos de una manera peculiar; no era la forma correcta para hacer sonar un violín, mas las primeras notas que salieron cuando frotó las cuerdas ya parecían ser perfectas. Las yemas de sus dedos presionaban el mango del instrumento para hacer que los acordes comenzara a escabullirse con lentitud entre los oídos del músico. Los iris oscuros perseguían, casi obscenamente, al mortal, entretanto sus manos seguían tomando con destreza el control de la melodía, la cual proveía un armonioso sonido que alentaba la respiración de Erwin. Parecía que todo había dejado de existir; todo a excepción de la música que sus oídos degustaban con voraz apetito.

En aquel instante, la imponente presencia del espíritu le hizo olvidar a Dios; éste ya había muerto para él.

El demonio hizo movimientos más rápidos para acelerar el ritmo. Las notas se deslizaban en el aire con un tono chillón, tanto que endulzaba los oídos. Estaba apelando a la emotividad del humano. El arco se derretía al tiempo que acariciaba las cuerdas con destreza, los altos y bajos se presentaban causando precipitación para luego, producir sólo notas suaves que dulcificaban el ambiente. El ente parecía juguetear, pues, sin ningún esfuerzo lograba ejecutar tal melodioso cantar. Los párpados de Erwin se cerraron debido a la emoción que le envolvía, sin embargo, sabía que el demonio continuaba fundiendo en sus dedos las cuerdas del violín de manera armoniosa y avasalladora. Un tranquilo trino fue producido antes de llegar al clímax de la canción para permitir eventualmente un sorpresivo cambió radical con pausas y ondeos en el sonido, hasta que un alarido agudo emergió, flotó en el aire viajando hasta sus oídos y, después... todo esfumó. La pieza había finalizado.

"Si alguien es capaz de crear tan excelso sonido, no puede ser del todo perverso," fue lo que deseó pensar el hombre.

Levi se irguió mostrando aplomo, dio unos paso para aproximarse y tomó de la barbilla al hombre que ahora lo miraba asombrado, éste tenía formada una sonrisa perturbada en la boca.

—Te ha gustado, ¿eh? —tenía una de sus delgadas cejas elevada, ocultando una magnifica sonrisa perversa—. Bien, es hora de mi recompensa —dejó escapar una pequeña risa influenciada por algo de vileza.

El ser soltó el violín de sus garras dejándolo reposar en suelo, no obstante, sus manos no se quedaron vacías por mucho tiempo, pues atrapó al humano por el borde del ropaje que vestía. Retiró de forma paulatina la bata para dormir que cubría aquello que concluiría con su carpanta. Después, le mostró sus afilados dientes antes de dejar caer todas las prendas y posar su boca en la blanca piel del músico. No se limitó, carente de dudas, encajó profundamente sus fauces cuando los hombros de él quedaron desnudos, luego lo hizo retroceder hasta recostarlo en la cama una vez más.

—No me puedo creer que un ser como tú pueda oler de manera tan virginal, tú no eres una damisela —casi carcajeó, mas prefirió apresurarse a beber la esencia que su sangre propagaba.

—No podría ser de otra manera. He dedicado mi vida a la música, a la verdad de ésta y al encanto del sonido que hechiza los oídos, sin importar si el amor me ha socorrido, incluso podría decir que de él he huido, pese a ello, ningún arrepentimiento ha surgido —murmuró un verso simplón que alguna vez había declamado a quienes preguntaban la causa de su soltería y sonrió dejándose a la voluntad del otro.

Sin titubeo alguno, las garras de Levi se fueron apropiado de su piel. Algunos rasguños fueron marcados, incluso rotuló la primera letra de su nombre; una "L" fue dibujada en el pectoral de Erwin tan cerca del corazón como pudo, pero a su vez evitando quemarle con su tacto. Tenía que dejar en claro su estadía en aquel cuerpo sin profanar. Tendría que ser él quien lo devorase.

—Eres un despojo obsceno para los ojos de ese al que tú llamas Dios ahora que yo te he tocado, por lo que te haré un favor y te tomaré bajo mi ala, es claro que te reclamaré como mío —anunció sin más. Tenía el rostro iluminado apenas a la mitad. Un mirar oscuro y abismal habitaba en él.

—He sido yo quien no se ha negado a tu proposición, así que, no me opondré —dijo entre dientes, pues, mantenía tensa su mandíbula para aguantar el escozor que se extendía por su pecho.

—Me alegra que comprendas rápido —replicó serio.

Levi desplazó sus manos hasta el rostro de Erwin, una de ellas se detuvo en la boca. Los labios del hombre eran gruesos, mas parecían delineados de forma gentil, además estaban teñidos por un ligero halo carmín debido a la gélida noche. El demonio notó que aquella boca era un ejemplar delicioso, no consentía tanta perfección. Le fue imposible mantenerse lejos de tal manjar, debido a ello en menos de lo que el humano liberó un suspiro, el filo de su uña hizo un corte en la boca. Justo cuando un poco de sangre fresca fluyó, Levi se acercó aún más y su lengua viperina comenzó a lamer la gota de esencia. Tuvo que apartarse para evitar soltar un grave gemido. Antes de emitir su voz otra vez, se aclaró la garganta con discreción.

—Cada noche me presentaré a ejecutar para ti un fragmento de la melodía —anunció, entretanto sus dedos vagaban por la piel ajena—, así haré hasta la onceava noche, entonces será cuando yo te tome completamente —mostró una sonrisa ladina oscilando en sus finos labios.


	2. La primera pecadora

Sentía la cabeza ligera. El tono albugíneo tapizando su mente iba formando una nube algodonosa. Lo único que tiñó aquella pulcritud fue la progresiva sensación de haber estado en un vórtice profundo y oscuro, donde la única salida habría sido desplegar los párpados.

El estado de despersonalización se le había impregnado en los sentidos. Miró la pared durante un rato, sin hallar sentido a algo y hurgando en la nada. Luego, cuando comenzaba a recobrar paulatinamente la consciencia, pensó en la probabilidad de que todo fuese resultado de un sueño irrecordable y surreal. No obstante, la última vez que observó la habitación, sólo para asegurarse y acabar con su paranoia, entendió que desmontaba el rompecabezas cotidiano dibujado en su memoria: el violín yacía en el suelo. Aquello le resultó muy extraño y lo horrorizó un poco, pues era difícil de creer que había dejado así el instrumento. Estuvo dándole varias vueltas al asunto pero, luego de una discusión consigo mismo, logró idear un par de justificaciones.

Tenía la boca seca, la lengua áspera y le costaba tragar. Dio una relamida: la saliva se tornó en ácido calcinante nunca experimentado. Supuso que había salivado y mordido su labio durante la noche, como hacía cuando la lasitud se apropiaba de él. Aunque, esta vez se había sobrepasado.

Empezó a alistarse en  _tempo allegro_. Así, formó un cuenco con las manos para extraer agua del balde sobre la mesa. Se limpió el rostro y el cabello usando una pequeña cantidad de jabón. El resto del agua lo dispuso para las partes esenciales del cuerpo. Apenas terminó, tomó el recipiente donde guardaba una mezcla especial de hierva buena, menta y sal de mar. Mojó un trapo con la sustancia y lo frotó entre sus dientes. Después, simplemente hizo una gárgara y escupió. Fue por sus prendas una vez acabada la limpieza matutina.

Mientras regresaba a casa, una corriente de aire provocó que algunas hojas le cayeran en la ropa.

—Es un día lleno de ventisca, ¿verdad, mi señor? —una risita dulce bailó desde sus labios hacia los oídos de Erwin.

—Es cierto, mi señora. Me sorprende que el edificio aún no haya salido volando —mostró una sonrisa amable.

La mujer de largos holanes, al acercarse a la puerta del edificio, le embistió las piernas debido a su vestido voluminoso. Él le permitió el paso y la ayudó a cargar las bolsas que tenía en la mano. 

Recordaba haberla visto y saludado de forma cortés cuando la veía por ahí, pero nunca notó que vivían en el mismo edificio.

—Muchas gracias. Es usted un caballero, señor Smith —dijo una vez que ambos habían entrado.

Se guio por ella. Siguió subiendo escalón tras escalón al no ver que dejara de andar. Fue hasta el piso cuatro que ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta y tomó de vuelta sus compras.

—Le agradezco su amabilidad. Mi hermana ha ido a visitar a mi tía enferma y no tengo quien me ayude a traer esto. Pude cargarlo todo desde el mercado hasta el edificio, pero subir las escaleras así hubiera sido peor que el infierno —le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Me alegra haberla ayudado, señorita…

—Señorita Mary Edevane —inclinó la cabeza—. Mi padre es el zapatero de la calle próxima al mercado.

—Soy feliz al estar a su servicio, señorita Edevane —ladeó la cabeza y mostró una expresión afable.

—Señor…, nuestra familia tiene la tradición de retribuir siempre a quien nos ayuda. Si me permite, podría invitarle leche y una rebanada de pastel fresco.

—Es muy amable… —dudó. No quería interrumpir sus quehaceres, pero tampoco quería declinar la cordial ofrenda—. Está bien. A decir verdad, no he preparado nada para merendar. Sólo permítame unos minutos —le mostró el saco donde cargaba lo conseguido en el mercado.

Cumplió con su palabra y otra vez se encontraba frente a la puerta. Tocó con los nudillos la madera.

—Adelante —apareció en un segundo la sonrisa de Mary.

Dio unos pasos para adentrarse en la sala principal y le echó un vistazo al lugar. Ahí se quedó parado.

—¿Prefiere que sirva el postre aquí o lo llevará a su lugar? —inquirió mirándolo a los ojos con determinación, aunque conservaba una ligera esencia de timidez.

—Preferiría no molestarla con mi prolongada presencia aquí, especialmente ahora que su padre desconoce mi visita —mostró una mueca de incomodidad. Le desagradaban esos convencionalismos, más tenía que acatarlos para eludir conflictos. No planeaba dejar que las palabrerías arruinaran la reputación propia ni ajena.

—Lo sé, mi señor —se mostró decepcionada—. Hubiera preferido merendar acompañada. Debe comprender que para alguien como yo… está implícito el no poder hablar con nadie, salvo otras señoritas. No obstante, mis hermanas están todas casadas, ya casi no vienen por aquí. Sólo mi hermana menor, Elizabeth, me acompaña. Es ella de quien le he hablado antes —se dio cuenta de que había hablado mucho más de lo que debía—. Disculpe… Se sabe que es músico, así que debe tener mucho por hacer…

Mary fue a la cocina. En una bandeja puso los recipientes, encima colocó una rebanada de pastel y vertió leche en la taza. En unos pocos segundos, regresó a donde él estaba parado.

Le extendió la charola y le ofreció una ligera elevación de labios a modo de disculpa. Entonces, Erwin no pudo evitar sentir coraje consigo mismo.

—¿Me permitiría comer aquí? Si su padre o alguien más piensa mal, me encargaré de aclarar el asunto —replicó, sonando osado.

Ella no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Con gusto, señor Smith! —llevó de inmediato la charola a la mesa ubicada junto al ventanal.

Fue a servirse una ración. De inmediato, tomó asiento en la silla frente al hombre, teniendo sumo cuidado para acomodar la tela de su precioso vestido egeo.

—¿Es emocionante ser músico? —cuestionó antes de degustar un trozo de pastel—. Las señoras del primer piso son expertas en todo lo que sucede aquí, son amigables y no hacen daño, pero son entrometidas a veces. Fue por ellas que supe de la presencia de un músico, lo describieron y cuando lo vi entrar al edificio, adiviné que era usted.

—Como todo en la vida: tiene sus sacrificios y victorias —dio un trago a la bebida.

—Yo lo admiró incluso sin conocerlo. La música no siempre es apreciada como se debe. Peor es cuando lo tomo desde mis ojos. Sería complicado que una señorita pudiera estar en ese lugar. Tómelo como una victoria total, incluso cuando falla —rio de forma suave mientras tenía los labios pegados contra el borde de la taza.

—Soy consciente de ello. No todos podrían seguir su camino deseado. A causa de esto he hecho a un lado cualquier otro aspecto; todo aquello que pudiera alejarme de este sueño que tengo.

—Si es capaz de consagrarse así, estoy segura de que es un gran artista —respondió alegre. Se detuvo un momento para acomodarse un mechón de cabello que el viento le había halado con fuerza, luego prosiguió—: Mi hermano es un guardia en el castillo del barón Debernardi. Me he enterado que hará una cena y habrá músicos. ¿Usted asistirá, señor?

—Afortunadamente, sí —en sus ojos apareció una expresión de alegría casi imperceptible.

No le enloquecía la fama, sino lo que la música podía hacer con las personas y ser él quien lo provocaba. Sin embargo, había algo más allá de los escenarios y la gente. Un recital no iba a ser la manzana que le hiciera exponer su avaricia.

—Ya veo. Es motivo de orgullo.

Mientras engullía el último pedazo de postre, observaba sosegado hacia el exterior. Comenzó a pensar en el escueto fragmento de melodía que había asaltado su mente en la mañana. Luego, debido a un escalofrío, evocó la sensación de perdida que lo hinchió al despertar.

—¿Señorita Edevane, su padre o usted captaron algún ruido de violín en medio de la noche? A veces pueden resultar molestas las practicas nocturnas…

Parte de lo que había dicho era incierto, pero creyó que obtendría una respuesta concreta así. Ni siquiera recordaba haber despertado en la madrugada, mucho menos creía ser capaz de olvidar guardar el violín como era debido. Cada noche dejaba ordenado su valioso instrumento y esta vez, sin razón clara, había amanecido en el gélido suelo. Ya había contemplado la hipótesis de sufrir sonambulismo y también la posibilidad de haber caído en modorra inmediata y soñar que guardaba el instrumento en el estuche. Con el cansancio que sentía antes de ir a dormir, hubiera sido justificable.

—Únicamente escuché los ruidos que produce el edificio, ningún instrumento. Si hubiera oído algo destacable, no me hubiera perdido ni una nota.

Creyó en ella, pues parecía sincera. Por ende, Erwin decidió pensar que el día anterior había dormido como nunca.

—Espero no duerma con tanta profundidad como solía hacer mi padre, sino la información sería una falacia —soltó una risa armoniosa, eso le hizo parecer menos serio.

—No. Fue así, mi señor, se lo aseguro —rio con energía—. A veces, por lo general en medio de la madrugada, creo diseños que planeo confeccionar en el futuro. Ayer fue uno de esos días… —un espolvoreado manto carmín yació en sus mejillas durante corto tiempo.

Esa era la primera vez que admitía, sin vacilar o reprimirse, su sueño. Sintió la cabeza liviana y su cuerpo fue tomado por el gozo. La joven pensó que el músico en verdad tenía algo especial, transmitía confiabilidad de manera singular.

Al terminar el postre, recogió los utensilios para llevarlos a la cocina y volvió.

—En verdad, le deseo éxito esta noche —curvó los labios hacia el techo—. Entre la platica y su ayuda, se ha pasado el tiempo rápido. Le agradezco la compañía.

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Créame, yo tampoco honro las reglas de etiqueta —replicó y después le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. Como si usted y yo no fuésemos capaces de conversar.

Los últimos rayos del sol traspasaban las ventanas y se escabullían entre las cortinas iluminando los cuartos poco espaciosos. Entretanto, las aves, que estaban a punto de dirigirse a descansar entre aletazos, cantaban al son de los últimos acordes tocados en el violín.

Restaban unos minutos para terminar el repaso. Empero, una vez más, su pensamiento fue atrapado por notas espontáneas. Aunque estaba afanado por practicar una última ocasión la melodía que había preparado para esa noche, sus dedos lo traicionaron y comenzaron a tocar la creación concebida en la práctica matinal.

Movía los dedos y el arco con tanta velocidad como exigían los fragmentos de canción que se había imaginado. De pronto, al tiempo que seguía tocando, sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuello y, segundos después, una ráfaga de aire se coló a través la ventana entreabierta. Aquello no lo detuvo, tocó el resto y guardó el instrumentó cuando culminó.

Apenas terminó de escribir en la partitura el par de notas nuevas, se preparó de inmediato. Frente al espejo observó su atuendo, lo acomodó de la forma correcta y abandonó la alcoba con el estuche como única compañía.

Tendría que ir a pie al menos dos kilómetros para poder llegar al castillo, así que requería andar rápido. El ambiente proveído por el ocaso irradiaba tranquilidad. Al pasar delante de las casas, situadas en la plaza, permanecían velas iluminando, pero ya no había nadie en las calles principales. En cambio, pensó que probablemente en vecindarios pobres y callejones habría ojos acechando. Ya había pasado las mejores fachadas de Ancona y también las calles más desaliñadas, ambas se desvanecían cuanto más se acercaba. A lo lejos ya podía ver la luna regordeta besar lo más alto del castillo.

Sólo el viento cálido y ruidoso del este y sus tacones repiqueteando producían sonidos en las calles más cercanas al castillo, puesto a que la mayoría asistía en carruaje y muchos músicos ya habían arribado o lo harían después.

Mientras las nubes se movían, algunas gotas de sudor le acariciaron la frente. Por fortuna, el esfuerzo había sido útil, pues estaba delante de las dos puertas de hierro que daban la bienvenida al jardín frontal. Los guardias que resguardaban el sitio lo miraron de forma cruel y fría.

—Tengo una invitación —extendió ante los dos una carta con sello del Barón, quien lo contrataba esa velada para tocar.

Uno de los hombres le arrebató el papel para asegurarse de que el sello fuera real.

—Usted debe permanecer donde los demás sirvientes, a menos que se les avise lo contrario, no pueden estar entre los demás invitados —indicó en cuanto el hombre dio un paso.

Volteó y asintió. Cruzó el sendero principal para ir en dirección a la puerta trasera, la cual daba entrada a la cocina. Ahí las sirvientas estaban recibiendo a un par de músicos. Erwin advirtió desde varios pasos de distancia como se pusieron a lado de cada muchacha para intentar cortejarlas mientras ellas rehuían.

—¿No van a entrar, caballeros? Apenas termine el pianista, irán ustedes —el tono fue tajante y su mirada desbordante de gravedad.

Ni siquiera era una mentira, el violinista conocía todo el itinerario musical de esa noche y era obvio que ellos, al no traer su instrumento en la mano, serían los que tocarían el piano a dueto.

—Nadie te ha hablado a ti. Vete a la mierda como los demás sirvientes —ordenó uno después de estrangular como víbora la cintura de la sirvienta.

Aquel diálogo no provocó furia en Erwin. El hielo en su mirada derritió la creciente molestia del otro hombre.

—Señor, ¿cree usted capaz al Barón de eximir el retardo y la ebriedad? —extendió la mano de manera cortés. Tal ademán indicaba dejarlos pasar primero—. Desde aquí puedo apreciar el final de  _Resvellies vous_.

Ambos se dirigieron adentro después de echarle una mirada amenazante. El más alto incluso había cerrado el puño hasta el punto de tener los nudillos blancos, mas su hermano le susurró algo inaudible para los demás. Sin darles más importancia, Erwin hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo para las jóvenes y entró.

El cuarto estaba repleto, pues aguardaban en él la mayoría de los músicos que se presentarían. Las platicas retumbaban en cada esquina y flotaban en un mar de palabras. Él se situó en una esquina casi vacía, donde se tomó el tiempo necesario para sacar el violín y el arco.

Transitaban fuera difusas siluetas de cocineros, meseros, sirvientas y amantes en búsqueda de un lugar solitario. Entretanto, los músicos esperaban su turno para salir a entretener a la realeza según el presentador los nombrara. Todos demostraban desagrado por tal trato. Sin embargo, a Erwin no le importaba tener que esperar. Él estaba concentrado en prepararse.

De manera inesperada, un grupo de músicos emergentes, los cuales tocaban en el centro de Ancona y estaban ganando fama, se acercaron para conversar. Eran los pocos hombres que no se habían embriagado de arrogancia o licor. Incluso le compartieron como habían comenzado el grupo. Era fácil notar la felicidad y esperanza abrigándolos. Erwin los felicitó y brindó con ellos.

Fuera del castillo un búho ululaba a la luna desde la jaula donde se encontraba. El viento chifló haciendo una dupla con el animal, anunciando que era más de media noche y la temperatura ya no era tan cálida.

Era el momento. Para entonces, todos los músicos habían salido a presentarse ante el Barón y la multitud.

—El violinista más reconocido en Ancona, Erwin Smith, a pedido del barón Debernardi, deleitará al público con  _Aullido de invierno_  —proclamó el presentador real.

El violinista se irguió frente al gentío del salón principal. Damas y caballeros observaban su figura. Ya estaban juzgando cada acto de Erwin: expresiones, postura, olor, pensamientos e imagen.

Se preparó. Apoyó el rostro en la mentonera, sujetó el instrumento y su mano comenzó a domar el arco. Respiró hondo, sin parar de exhibir determinación.

El primer movimiento de su muñeca fue tan tajante que corto el aire con su brazo y así la multitud centró sus ojos en el violín. Erwin dejó de ser un hombre, la música lo envolvió y lo hizo inmune a las miradas maliciosas del resto de los humanos.

El pulso de la música y el suyo se mezclaron. El brazo del instrumento se volvía una extensión del suyo, como si de pronto la madera se convirtiera en su propia piel, las notas en sangre y el arco en hueso. Durante todo el tiempo, observó las expresiones de la gente a su alrededor.

Una tormenta de aplausos cayó dentro del lugar, Erwin hizo una reverencia y entregó un sonrisa como agradecimiento.

El Barón estaba satisfecho, así que declaró que todos podían unirse al baile y disfrutar del banquete. No obstante, Erwin bajó del escenario y sólo habló por cortesía con aquellos que lo adulaban. Pronto abandonó el salón principal. Se apresuró a ir por sus pertenencias, ya no faltaba tanto para que amaneciera y debía regresar como llego.

Caminó rápido por el pasillo. Ahora estaba muy solitario en comparación. Apenas había algunos meseros cargando charolas vacías o llenas de comida.

En el instante en que tocó el primer mosaico de mármol del pequeño cuarto, una voz suave mordió su oído.

—¡Mi señor, me ha costado alcanzarlo! No entiendo de dónde saca tanta energía —replicó sin aliento la joven del vestido florido.

Supo que la voz era de Mary, aunque no la había reconocido de inmediato. Volvió la cabeza y pudo verla despedirse de un estoico guardia, cuyo rostro era parecido al de ella.

—¿Se irá tan temprano, señor Smith? —preguntó una vez que estaban frente a frente. Casi había corrido para llegar a él.

—Me temo que sí, mi señora.

Ambos caminaron hacia el estuche recargado en un rincón del lugar. Erwin comenzó a empacar aprisa y ella pareció entristecer. Se quedó parada junto a él, meciendo de un lado a otro su vestido.

—Antes de que se vaya…, quisiera entregarle esto —le mostró una rosa que había ocultado detrás de la espalda.

Ese acto lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Es usted una señorita llena de amabilidad y buenos gestos. Se lo agradezco, aunque no era necesario hacerme presentes —replicó, mirando al suelo.

Se atrevió a tomar la rosa sin darse cuenta de que tenía todavía unas espinas escondidas detrás de las hojas, por ende se pinchó el dedo corazón. Y notó en el último segundo que esas espinas ya habían sido bañadas con la sangre de ella.

Adquirió una posición defensiva. Sus sentidos le decían que estaba en peligro. Ahora se encontraba aturdido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos y sólo reaccionó dando un par de pasos al lado izquierdo. En seguida, la rosa que sostenía se encendió. Los pétalos pasaron de color carmín a un fogoso centellar. Automáticamente soltó la flor y retrocedió un paso, sin entender qué sucedía. Ella aprovechó el momento para atrapar el cuerpo de Erwin contra la pared.

—¿Creíste que podías ganarme, Erwin Smith? —murmuró al principio con tono dulce, después descendiendo a uno profundo y rasposo.

La fuerza ejercida por las delgadas manos presionándolo contra la pared era mayor a la que él podía vencer. Cedió esperando oír más, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el contacto de los labios blandos y rosados de la mujer. Aunque Erwin se resistió, le obligó a abrir la boca y esparció un líquido agrío al acariciar su lengua.

Había algo que iba distorsionando sus facciones mientras le apretaba el cuello. Desconocía si la falta de oxígeno le hacía perder la cordura o era que los rasgos impregnados de creciente malicia iban perdiendo la forma delicada, redonda y acolchonada que, de hecho, le daban atractivo a la joven. Cuando una sonrisa vil apareció en compañía de unos fauces, confirmó que no se trataba de su imaginación ni de su mirada borrosa por falta de aire.

Creó distancia entre ellos haciéndolo caer sentado. Su imagen ya había cambiado. Erwin pudo observar fauces sobresaliéndole de los labios y cuernos ásperos enraizados sobre el cráneo. La figura había reducido varios centímetros de altura y, ahora que había destrozado sus prendas, presumía una rugosa piel oscura. Entre sus piernas no había nada que señalara su sexo. Así, Erwin comprendió que había sido emboscado por un ser demoníaco.

—Duerme tranquilo, príncipe. Yo me encargaré de llevarte a casa como el señorito que eres —susurró encajando sus ojos infernales en los celestiales.

Al terminar esa frase, escuchó un chasquido y cerró los ojos involuntariamente. Sintió su cuerpo ser elevado y desplazado.

Había arreglado todo con anticipación. Antes acechar al músico, había conseguido convencer a un hombre de seguir comiendo hasta que la fiesta terminara, para lo cual era necesario que el sol se asomara. Asimismo, averiguó que transporte lo había escoltado hasta ahí.

Una vez que salió al jardín, adquirió la apariencia de un hombre adinerado antes de presentarse ante el chico del carruaje.

No le dio tiempo al joven ciervo de decir nada. De inmediato, introdujo a Erwin en el vehículo que esperaba en el jardín trasero. Después, se acercó al joven mostrándole una bolsa llena de oro. Era una saco de tela que contenía 16 libras de monedas de oro. El chico al principio no accedió. Sin embargo, ofrecerle el doble de pago lo hizo aceptar.

El hombre subió a la cabina y se sentó. Extendió el brazo para tocar el rostro del músico y atrajo el cuerpo hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de que su temperatura descendía. Pensó que tal vez había esparcido más inmovilizante del necesario, por eso no le quedó mayor remedio que recostarlo a lo largo del asiento donde estaba él y reposar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Se vio obligado a reposar la mano sobre el corazón de Erwin para estar al tanto de sus signos vitales; así podría saber si sus latidos eran normales y darle calor con su tacto.

Antes de bajar, arrancó la cortina de la pequeña ventana. Cubrió el rostro y parte del cuerpo de Erwin. Lo bajó en brazos, mientras el muchacho contaba el oro que había ganado.

Agarró las llaves escondidas entre el ropaje de Erwin y subió las escaleras apresurado. Sin soltar el cuerpo inconsciente, hizo que su mano se tornara como la de un demonio de nuevo. Emitió un calor sobre la cerradura, lo cual provocó que se abriera sin dañarla.

Sujetó en brazos una vez más al músico y con su pierna hizo que la puerta se cerrara. Miró las velas hasta hacerlas encender. Caminó lentamente a la alcoba para dejar acostado a Erwin. Desconocía cuánto tiempo podía durar el efecto de la sustancia que le había dado, la única opción era esperar. Lo acobijó y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

Regresó a su imagen sobrenatural antes de tocarlo. “Sigue descendiendo su temperatura”, tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama. Inclinó el cuerpo para alcanzar a desabrochar la jaqueta, entonces subió el resto de ésta para descubrirle las piernas; rompió las calzas en tono crema y desgarró las bragas de lana. Algunos hilos le envolvían aún los anchos muslos, pero ahora estaban expuestos.

Desconocía si era posible entregar energía, mas tendría que intentarlo. Todavía era necesario prepararlo para hacer de él un alimento más exquisito que la ambrosía de los dioses antiguos. Y ahora que ya había invertido tiempo en Erwin, no iba a dejarlo ir así de fácil. Había quitado energía a los humanos de todas las formas posibles, excepto a partir de la conexión corporal. Casi todos los humanos eran fáciles de atrapar y los demonios generalmente eran felices con ello. Sin embargo, era el método menos eficiente para él. Odiaba la gente sencilla de corromper, en especial si perseguían ambiciones simplonas. Eso no le proveía de energía, incluso si los actos carnales eran de los más beneficiosos.

Agachó la cabeza en la parte de la ingle. Observó detenidamente el miembro flácido y lo sujetó de manera lenta, asegurándose de no hundir sus afiladas garras en la blanda piel. Apretó el ancho del falo por encima del escroto. Resopló molesto, cubrió sus fauces tanto como pudo y poco a poco acarició con los labios el glande sonrosado. Deslizó la lengua una larga vez. De repente, resignado a continuar, el cuerpo que parecía sin vida reaccionó, mostrando movimientos torpes y agitados. Dos luces azules se encendieron. Abrió mucho los ojos, exhibiendo sorpresa. En pocos segundos, se cubrió con la sábana que colgaba a su lado. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía las manos temblando.

Erwin examinó al ser como si fuera la primera vez. Le evocó a los demonios posando en los vitrales de las iglesia, sabía que no podía equivocarse.

Todo acontecimiento de esa velada era demasiado irreal para poderlo pensar desde el lado racional, pero aun así intentó armar soluciones. Lo había llevado a casa, yacía sobre su lecho y era ajeno a lo sucedido durante el viaje desde el castillo hasta la alcoba. Quiso creer que había evitado ser devorado sin su consentimiento o meterse en un trato donde debiera el alma. Reconoció que lo único a su alcance era rechazarlo expresamente, así que rebuscó en su garganta antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—Sé que no puedes tomarme sin que yo acepte un trato. Hay más humanos a quienes puedes disuadir, yo no —declaró en tono determinado, a pesar de que hablar le quemaba.

Levi pareció orgulloso ante esa reacción.

—No importa lo que pase, ¿verdad? Nunca pierdes tu aplomo, Smith —se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos, luego alargó la mano para sujetarle el mentón—. Tú ya eres mío. Recuerda… —clavó una de sus garras debajo del mentón.

Algo dentro de su ser se removió, causando que la sangre se le helara y sintiera punzadas de dolor en el cuerpo. Una serie de imágenes en las que aparecían el ente y él se deslizaron por su mente. Sabía que eran recuerdos porque su piel comenzaba a sentirlo. Estaba reviviendo todo lo que esa criatura le había hecho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Si les quedan dudas, es normal.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
